100 Little Moments
by Marie Greenslade
Summary: A collection of 100 little Shules ficlets and poems, each with a theme. Past, Present and Future.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Shawn stood there for a moment smiling giddily at the woman standing before. She looked up at him her eyes rimmed with tears. He took a step forward as he brought his hand to her face and wiped away the tears that had moistened her blushing cheeks. He drew her into a tender lingering kiss and felt the joy and wonder well up in him as he let her go and turned towards the horizon.

A voice reverberated through the field, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to introduce Shawn and Juliet Spencer!"


	2. Love

Love__

___**Shawn walked down the hallway, hands in his pocket, hair mussed, shirt wrinkled. What do you expect when you've spent the last two nights sitting, eating, sleeping in a vinyl hospital room recliner? He was exhausted, numb from anticipation. The hallway seemed so long. All he wanted to do was get back to the room. He wanted to run, but didn't have the energy. The events of the last two days had drained him completely. He could barely think let alone run.**_

___**He rounded the last corner and could see the room. He paused just before opening the door and motioned for the friends and family behind him to be quiet. The door swung silently open. Juliet lay in the bed IV's attached to her hydrating and medicating her. She smiled as they entered and held the tiny cooing infant out to, Shawn.**_

_ "__**I think she wants her daddy." **_

___**As he held his daughter Shawn couldn't remember loving anyone this much, ever.**_


	3. Light

_Light_

"**Shawn, wait, Shawn, where are we going?" Juliet asked as Shawn dragged her to the edge of the lake. The sun was quickly dipping towards the horizon and Shawn stopped at the water's edge to admire it. He settled himself on the ground and motioned for Juliet to do the same. They sat quietly for a few minutes watching the sun dwindle into the wane. When there was only a sliver left Shawn broke the silence. "Jules?"**

**Juliet turned to look at the man sitting next to her and he smiled broadly.**

"**I can't imagine a person I'd rather share this memory with more," He directed her gaze to the lake with a nod. When she looked her heart caught in her throat, at some point in the few moments she'd been looking at Shawn a raft had been set afloat on the lake. The only thing on the raft was six words written out in Christmas lights. The words were **_**Juliet O'Hara will you marry me?**_

**Juliet was glad at that moment that she'd been sitting down or she would have fainted. Shawn stood up and kneeled in front of her as pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Juliet was stunned.**

"**Will you?" Shawn asked nervously, his voice audibly shaking.**

"**Yes!"**


	4. Dark

_Dark_

_**The inky blackness permeated the field. The beam emanating from the flashlight in Juliet's hand seemed to make little difference as it swept the ground in front of her. She heard a sob come from behind her and it tore at her heart, "where is he?" Juliet whispered aloud.**_

_**Juliet heard a rustle in the grass to her left and quickly moved toward it, sweeping the flashlight left to right and back again. The thought of losing him caused a lump to form in her throat. He was such a good friend. He knew just when she needed comforting and he could always make her laugh. Suddenly she felt something soft rub against her ankle and heard the familiar purr. He meowed as she passed the beam of the flashlight over him. "Found him!" She called out and within moments Shawn and her daughter, Grace, were next to her. Gracie was holding her hands out plaintively.**_

_"**Midnight!"**_


	5. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace__

___**He didn't know what he was doing here, but right now he didn't know where else to go. With Gus on his business trip and Henry…**_

___**Shawn really didn't know who else to turn to and he really needed a friendly face right now. So here he was in the rain walking up to Juliet's front door. He knocked brutally on the door and waited for a minute, the ache in his chest growing with each second. **_

___**She didn't answer so he knocked again calling out her name in a long sob, "Juliet!"**_

___**He leaned back against the stucco, his face in his hands. He let out a stifled scream as he jammed his fists as hard as he could on the plaster wall behind him and slid down. His wrists on his knees, his head resting on the backs of his hands, he was a defeated man.**_

___**Shawn wasn't sure just how long he sat there, in the rain. A car pulling into the drive way didn't even register.**_

___**Had Juliet not recognized Shawn's motorcycle parked in front of her house she would have immediately called 911 when she'd seen the lump of a man huddled on her front porch. She turned the engine of as she stepped out of her car and set off at a full run towards her wilted friend.**_

_"__**Shawn? Shawn!" She called as she knelt beside him. He was visibly shaking as sobs wracked the young man's body. He lifted his head just enough to look at her. What Juliet saw humbled her. Shawn was pallid, his teary, red, swollen eyes standing out in stark contrast to his ashen skin. His hear was plastered to his head and he was soaked. She helped him to his feet and held him for a long moment trying to sooth away both the cold and the hurt.**_

_"__**Shawn, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Juliet apologized.**_

_"__**You are now." He tried to smile as she closed the door behind him.**_


	6. Break Away

_Break Away_

**Shawn stormed out of the room and out of his father's house.**

"**Henry, go after him!" Juliet shouted.**

"**I can't." Henry seethed at the floor.**

"**Why, why not? Why is it **_**so **_**bloody hard for you to show him how you really feel? You're a fool, Henry Spencer!"**

"**I just can't." Henry turned and yelled at the wall behind him. **

"**Why?!"**

"**I can't be hurt like that again," Henry's voice was barely above a whisper as he sank to the floor. "When he leaves for good, I… I don't want it to hurt."**

**Suddenly Juliet saw her fiancé's father in a new light, and she knelt on the floor beside him, her hand on his slumped shoulder, her voice now soft and compassionate, "Like it doesn't hurt now?"**

**Silence answered Juliet, "Why are you so sure he'll leave?"**

"**They all leave, they all break away."**


	7. Heaven

Heaven__

___**Juliet's eyes opened to a dark room. The only light was a sliver of moon light that escaped through to closed curtains. **_

___**She turned over, expecting to feel a warm body next to her, but her small hand landed on cold sheets instead. Concern creeping over her features she slowly and quietly extracted herself from the bed. Though no one else was in the room it seemed a sacrilege to disturb the quiet of the setting. **_

___**After sliding her feet into the slippers beside the bed she began quietly inspecting the rest of the house looking for her husband. Room after room turned up empty. Finally there was nowhere else to look, he had to be outside.**_

___**The young bride opened the door silently and was relieved to see Shawn, sitting on the front step of the cabin they'd rented for their honeymoon, staring up at the night sky. He stared so intently she didn't think he even registered her sitting down next to him.**_

_"__**Trying to find heaven?" She asked quietly?**_

___**Shawn put one arm around her and looked into her eyes and smiled, "This IS heaven."**_


	8. Innocence

Innocence__

_"__**But, Daaad, I didn't do it!" Liam whined as Shawn pulled him through the front door, and nearly threw him into the nearest chair. God this child reminded him of himself.**_

_"__**Then why did you run? Thought 'Hey this'll make me look innocent'?" Shawn scowled, channeling his inner Henry.**_

_"__**No, Dad!" the ten year old bowed his. "I don't know."**_

_"__**Don't lie to me, Liam! I caught you trying to put it back together, son! You know I bought that figurine for your mother the day we found out we were going to have you?" Shawn expounded.**_

_"__**Dad!"**_

_"__**Why don't you just confess, Son?"**_

_"__**Because he didn't do it," Shawn turned to see Juliet standing in the door way. A guilty expression on her face. "I did. It fell when I was dusting. I asked Liam to put it back together for me, Shawn."**_

___**Shawn's heart sank. He realized despite all his best efforts that he indeed was becoming his father.**_

_"__**Liam?" Shawn called out sorrowfully.**_

_"__**Yeah, Dad?"**_

_"__**I'm Sorry…"**_


	9. Drive

Drive____

_"__**C'mon, Jules!" Shawn pleaded.**_

_"__**No."**_

_"__**Please?"**_

_"__**I said, No." Juliet stared at the "psychic" who was looking doe-eyed at her.**_

_"__**I won't do anything stupid, Jules, I promise!" Shawn begged**_

_"__**Shawn!"**_

_"__**Lassie's not here to yell at you if he found out." Shawn turned on his most dazzling charm smile.**_

_"__**No, but the chief is," Juliet counted.**_

_"__**I'll tell her you were having spastic muscle spasms and it would have been too dangerous," Shawn began twitching as they made their way through the parking lot.**_

___**Juliet smiled despite herself. **_

_"__**Please?"**_

___**Juliet just stared at the man.**_

_"__**Please, Jules?"**_

___**She thru the keys at him with a sigh, "Alright! You can drive."**_


	10. Breath Again

_Breathe Again_

"NO!" Shawn screamed as he pulled himself and his friend up the bank leading from the river. Adrenaline rushed through the man's system and he found the strength to carry her to the trees before he collapsed to his knees beside her.

"You are NOT leaving me, Juliet!" he shouted, the rain nearly drowning out his voice. He put his hands to her mouth searching for breath. There was none. He ripped her shirt open to reveal her bare chest and listened for a heartbeat, but again it wasn't there. "Don't you DARE!" he shouted again.

The man moved into action, pinching her nose, tilting her head back and opening her mouth as he took a deep breath in. Quickly his mouth closed over hers and he watched her chest rise as it filled with the air from his own lungs.

"You can't leave me like this, Juliet!" He pleaded as he compressed her ribcage again and again in quick succession, "I love you too much!"

Shawn took another deep breath and repeated the process. "Come ON, Jules! Don't leave me now!" He checked her breath; he checked her pulse, still nothing.

Again he filled her lungs from his and pounded brutally on her chest, "Breath again, Jules! BREATH!"

The woman beneath him gasped harshly.

"I love you, "Shawn whispered when she turned to look at him and then collapsed beside her.


	11. Memory

_Memory_

_**Pictures in albums,**_

_**But I cannot hear your voice.**_

_**I so want to be mad at you,**_

_**Though I know you had no choice.**_

_**The memories plague me **_

_**As I lay here on my bed,**_

_**Of all the things I never did,**_

_**The things I never said.**_

_**I never said "I love you"**_

_**And, of course, it's too late now.**_

_**If I could do it all again**_

_**I'd win your love somehow.**_

_**I am truly sorry**_

_**For the memories we missed-**_

_**The love we never made,**_

_**The kisses never kissed.**_

_**Shawn, if you were here today**_

_**I'd open my heart wide,**_

_**But someone's turned the lights out-**_

_**And your love I've been denied.**_

_**I am truly sorry**_

_**For the memories unmade**_

_**For the hurts I heaped up on you**_

_**And the life too early stayed.**_

_**Juliet O'Hara**_


	12. Insanity

_Insanity_

_06/02/08_

_I swear! That man is going to drive me completely insane! I have NEVER seen him more hyper than he was today. He was hopping, dancing, running around like a spider monkey on speed. Oh, my, God! And, of course this would be a day that the case dictated him needing to be around us ALL DAY LONG. I cannot understand why I love the idiot so much! Ugh, speak of the devil, he's outside my door. _

_JMO_

"What are you doing here, Shawn?" Juliet asked as he stepped inside the door."I thought we were meeting at the alley at nine." He was much less jittery than earlier in the day, but Juliet could tell he was still somewhat wired.

"I thought I'd pick you up, but, uh, we... we need to talk," Shawn said searching her face with his eyes unsure of what he was looking for. "Can we go out back. The stars are absolutely beautiful tonight!" He asked as he pulled her toward the back door.

Juliet lit the tiki torches, and then joined Shawn at the edge of the deck. She watched him watch the stars for a few minutes as she worried. Men _never_ want to talk. Something was wrong and she had to know what it was that had him acting so... insane, well more insane than usual anyway.

She decided she couldn't wait any longer, "Shawn, what's going on in that hyped up mind of yours that has you so jittery one second and so quiet the next?"

He turned towards her, taking both her small hands into his own, but he wouldn't make eye contact.

Juliet sighed inwardly, 'he's going to break up with me,' she thought.

Suddenly Shawn dropped to his knees and looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Juliet, I never thought I would ever find that one person that could fill my heart up so completely and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how much I love you, though I don't think eternity would even be long enough. Juliet Marie O'Hara, will you marry me?"

Juliet dropped to her knees and kissed him as he showed her the ring. "Yes!" Was her breathless answer.

"Oh, by the way, can we take your car to the bowling alley?" Shawn grinned boyishly.

'He's going to drive me insane,' Juliet thought and began to laugh.


	13. Smile

_Smile_

Juliet was in trouble, she could lose her job if things didn't go right and he might lose her forever. Shawn couldn't let that happen, he couldn't lose one of his best friends. He had to help.

Oh, and then the look in her eyes while she sat in that diner. His heart nearly broke. She looked angry, probably at herself, unsure, and completely defeated. He'd tried to reassure her, but she held too much emotion to believe that possible.

She got up to leave. Maybe if Juliet left the files he would be able to find something to help, but she was about to sweep them all up, take them with her. He put his hand over hers to stop her. A strange feeling passed through his hand, up his arm and over his chest. For a moment it was the only thing he could focus on. He'd never felt that before, but he'd never had a friend in this dire of a situation. She could possibly lose _everything_ she'd worked so hard for, so he chalked it up to the need to keep his friend, his _other_ best friend, safe.

Later that night the truth came out, and not just the truth for Tancana and Cole, but for Shawn as well.

Shawn stuck around to make out his report. Juliet was still there when he finished, putting up her file and getting ready to leave. He stepped up to her desk about to ask her if she wanted to join him and Gus for a celebratory bear at Tom Blair's Pub, but before he could get out word one she began apologizing.

"_Shawn! Look, I… __**really**__ screwed up today, and I just want to say thank you for being there for me. It really meant a lot," _Juliet told him gratefully.

"_It was a mistake. That's…" _Shawn put his hand on her shoulder, suddenly that same feeling from the diner rushed through his entire body, taking him by surprise. He stared at his tingling hand as he tried to regain his train of thought, _"… what friends are for."_

Juliet seemed to feel something as well as he laid his hand on her shoulder, _"Yeah… well… it's been a long day,"_ Juliet nearly whispered somewhat sadly.

Shawn couldn't bear to hear that tone in her voice again so, hoping to make her smile, in his usual quirky manner he said the first thing that popped into his mind, _"Well, I guess you… have to get home… and feed your parrot." _

"_Shawn, I don't have a parrot," _Juliet remarked still whispering. A sad smile forming on her lips.

Those lips, those sad lips, he needed to see them smile, maybe a soft kiss. It could be the biggest mistake ever, but then again it just might make her smile.

"_Well… In that case." _Shawn moved in closely bringing his lips to meet hers, at first it seemed as if she was moving in herself for her lips to touch his, but suddenly they both stopped millimeters between them.

"_Shawn, what are you doing?"_ She asked, but made no attempt to move.

"_Nothing,"_ he replied almost breathlessly her proximity making his heart flutter.

"_Really, because if you're doing what it looks like you're doing it's going to be one of those things we were just talking about," _Juliet whispered quickly. Her minty breath washing over his lips. His eyes closed as he breathed in her breath.

He knew now she was uncomfortable, but he was intrigued because she still made no attempt to step away, so he continued their conversation.

"_What's that?"_ He said closing his eyes afraid she might see what he was feeling if he let her look into them for any longer than he already had.

"_A mistake," _Juliet enunciated, but continued her stare from millimeters away.

"_I agree,"_ he lied, "but that's… clearly not what we're doing." He took a deep breath, his heart was racing, but he couldn't let her know she was having that effect on him. God, why wouldn't _she_ back away?

"_Okay, really? What do you say that we're doing?" _Juliet asked obviously anxious for an answer.

"_I call it…" _What _are _we doing? Shawn thought to himself quickly then responded, _"very close talking."_

"_Ah! I see,"_ Juliet nodded slightly as she spoke, her bottom lip brushing against his, which dazed him momentarily. He could only look in her eyes, _"Do you have anything else to say?"_

Shawn knew now was his chance, "_Mmmmm," _obviously pretending to be thinking while he placed a light kiss on her top lip as he shook his head lightly,_ "No, I think I'm good for now."_

_**And there it was! The smile, he'd accomplished his goal. He stood up and backed into the hallway relishing in that small smile. **_

_**As they bid farewell it was Shawn's turn to smile.**_


	14. Gray

Gray

"**Gray? You're serious! Your favorite color is… Gray?!" Juliet gawked at Gus disbelieving.**

"**Yes." Was his simple answer in a tone that said 'what of it?'**

"**It used to be blue," Shawn interjected, "but I think some of the fumes eked in from the plant to his office at the pharmaceutical plant and made him **_**boring**_**!"**

"**Ha! Ha! Ha! Funny, Shawn, gray is a versatile color. It says…"**

"**I'm Boring!" Shawn jumped in.**

"**Shawn."**

"**Paging Sleepy McBoring!"**

"**Shawn!"**

"**Boring party! Table for," Shawn brought his hand to his mouth in a sign of mock pity, "oh, One!" **

"**I'll kill you, Shawn," Gus bared his teeth.**

"**Oh, sorry, Gus," Shawn paused, "the Gray!" and with that he ran laughing out of the office.**


	15. Dreams

Dreams__

_'__**Things like that only happen in dreams,' Juliet thought to herself on her way home rehashing the events of the day.**_

___**She'd done something stupid, really stupid, and Lassiter had taken her off the case because of it. **_

___**Juliet knew a mistake this big could completely derail all of her dreams and goals at this juncture of her life, and Lassiter's actions only proved to make that all the more clear.**_

___**Thankfully she'd been able to strong arm the lead detective into calling in Shawn and Gus on the case. She had known there was a much higher chance to catch Tancana and finally close the case if Shawn was involved. Not that she didn't believe in her fellow officers, but more, she knew Shawn cared for her… a lot, they were friends, and he would never let a friend go down without a fight, possibly to the death. God she prayed it wouldn't come to that.**_

___**She spent the majority of the morning jumping between her "stress exercises" and going over the police reports and photos again and again. The one bright spot of the morning was Shawn's all to brief visit and his assurance that they would "make this right".**_

___**Juliet had an uneasy feeling when Shawn began asking her about Delbeccio. Yes, he said they were coming in, but Tancana was, obviously, wily. She was terrified he'd get away again, and he did.**_

___**She took the case files and left. She needed to be alone… to think. See if there was something, no matter how small she was missing, and if not, she had to think about what she would do when life as she knew it fell apart.**_

___**Maybe all the officer's in Miami had been right, maybe she couldn't cut it. Shawn would probably even abandon her not on purpose, but they'd drift apart. She'd have to move back to Miami, and he'd probably call a couple times, but they'd lose touch…**_

___**That was her train of thought when Shawn and Gus entered that greasy spoon.**_

_"__**Hey, Jules, You okay?" Gus greeted, "Juliet, what are you doing? You catching up on some summer reading?" **_

___**The only response Gus got was silence as Juliet stared blankly out the window not confident that if she looked to her friends she'd be able to keep herself from crying.**_

___**Shawn tried to break her trance with some dark humor, "Gus and I were almost murdered here earlier, so we came back for sentimental reasons." That evoked a response, but even Juliet wasn't sure if it was irritation or the need to vent her frustrations that finally made her speak.**_

_"__**Do you know what it's like to have an internal voice that tells you what the right thing to do is all of the time, and you do it, and it works, and your good at what you do and then one day it just shuts off and in that moment there is no voice and you just have to listen to yourself and in an instant in a millisecond you make a tiny but crucial mistake and screw up so badly it affects your whole life?" The turmoil burned brightly in her eyes and words.**_

_"__**No I do not, but Gus here might!" Shawn responded. Juliet couldn't be sure if Shawn was actually serious or if he was simply trying to lighten the mood, maybe make her smile. Had it been any other day Gus jabbing his elbow into Shawn may have made her smile, but today was a bad dream that seemed to becoming a nightmare. Shawn must have realized he'd almost made matters worse because he quickly continued, "Look! I promise you, we're gonna find him. We're gonna bring him back in."**_

_"__**How are you going to do that, Shawn? Because I have been through everything. I have combed these photos over and over again looking for anything, any clues, and I keep coming up with a big fat zero!" Juliet spat out in frustration. She didn't want false promises. She knew he meant what he said but, she also knew there could be no guarantee.**_

___**At that she stood up and moved to collect the files. **_

_"__**What are you doing? Are you just giving up?" Gus seemed shocked, while Shawn's face conveyed nothing, but sympathy for his friend. He covered her hand with his own effectively stopping her for a moment as a warm tingle spread through her hand up her arm and fluttered about in her chest. **_

___**Now she really wanted to leave, she didn't know what to make of all the feelings racing about inside her head now and she was more confused than ever, "No, I just have to go back to the station to deal with something."**_

___**Juliet noticed the strange look on his face as he stared at their hands, but refused to give it anymore thought. As she removed her hand from beneath his she realized she had strong armed Lassiter into calling them for a reason and decided to leave the files. Shawn had performed miracles before. Maybe he would again, "Be my guest." Juliet added in a quieter more calm voice before walking out the door.**_


	16. Standing Still

_Standing Still_

"**Millicent, wait! Stand still, stand very very still!" Shawn ordered his daughter quietly.**

"**Dad?" eight year old Millie's eyes grew huge.**

"**Just hold still, sweetie, while I get this over here," Shawn said as he leaned in toward her.**

"**But, Dad," Her voice was shaking now with anxiety.**

"**I know, it'll only be a minute more, Millie," Shawn assured her, "Just one minute."**

"**I don't think I have that long!" Her voice rose nearly an octave, "Daddy, please."**

"**Almost, pineapple, almost," Shawn assured her.**

"**Done!" Shawn gestured dramatically as he set his paintbrush down, "Do you wanna see, kiddo?"**

"**Can't!" Shawn heard his daughter yell as she ran up the stairs, "I gotta pee!"**


	17. Breaking the Rules

_Breaking the Rules_

Oh, now he'd done it. He didn't mean to, but he'd broken a massive rule. Flirt, play, tease, kiss, even have sex, but never, never, _ever_ fall in love. He should have seen it coming, should have realized it the first time his smile and oozing charm hadn't landed a date with her. He knew he couldn't let her go without a date, a kiss, maybe even a one night stand. But she kept turning him down, so he kept pursuing, it was all an elaborate game.

… And then, it wasn't. He had no idea when, but after a while a one night stand dropped from his mind, she was too special a person to do that to her, too good a friend, but he still definitely wanted that date with her, and a kiss, slow and tender, the kind a woman like her deserved. So he kept pursuing… and she kept turning him down, though she didn't put a wall up when he'd flirt with her anymore.

Suddenly her friendship meant more to him than landing a date with her. He'd never had a girl for an actual friend before, it was new territory. He didn't stop flirting, it was part of their friendship, and she even flirted back occasionally now, it made him grin.


	18. Hero

_Hero_

_**Hero. Shawn Spencer was a hero. Specifically her hero. He'd kept her life from falling apart. In his usual eccentric and barely legal way he'd saved the day and solved two murders.**_

_**Juliet was organizing her desk and closing shop for the night when Shawn walked up behind her. **_

_"**Shawn!" Juliet was mildly surprised as he leaned casually against her desk. He appeared to have something to say, but Juliet needed to apologize first. She'd taken her friend for granted earlier that day and nearly taken her issues out on him and that wasn't fair, "Look, I… **__really__** screwed up today, and I just want to say thank you for being there for me. It really meant a lot."**_

_**It was a mistake. That's…"**_Shawn put his hand on her shoulder, suddenly that same feeling from the diner rushed through her body, taking her by surprise. She averted her eyes which landed on his masculine arm. The warmth of his hand washed through her as he continued, obviously trying to re-gather his thoughts, _**"… what friends are for." **_

_**Juliet couldn't let him see the affect his touch was having on her so she**_, _"Yeah… well… it's been a long day,"_ Juliet nearly whispered somewhat sadly. What she wouldn't give for him to hold her, soothe the pain and worry of the day from her, but she couldn't. She wouldn't complicate her life just after having it restored.

"_Well, I guess you… have to get home… and feed your parrot," _Shawn responded oddly. _'What is he talking about?'_ Juliet wondered.

"Shawn, I don't have a parrot," Juliet rolled her eyes. He knew that. Maybe he just wanted to see her smile, but after the day she'd had she didn't think it possible.

"_Well… In that case." _Juliet stood stunned as Shawn moved in closely bringing his lips to meet hers. She felt herself responding, her neck arching back, bringing her lips in line with his, but she was able to regain her composure just in time. They stopped, millimeters between them.

"_Shawn, what are you doing?"_ She asked, but made no attempt to move, willing him to close the distance between them, but at the same time knowing it would be a mistake today of all days.

"_Nothing,"_ he replied almost breathlessly his proximity making her heart flutter. She hoped he couldn't tell.

"_Really, because if you're doing what it looks like you're doing it's going to be one of those things we were just talking about," _Juliet whispered quickly. If she didn't keep her mind occupied she feared she'd be the one to make the 'mistake', but at the same time if felt so good to be so close to him.

"_What's that?"_ He said closing his eyes.

His breath warmed her lips. She was paralyzed with the desire to be near him, but she had to make him leave, "_A mistake," _Juliet enunciated.

"_I agree,"_ Shawn replied, obviously lying, "but that's… clearly not what we're doing." He took a deep breath, he was so close she could hear his heartbeat and it was racing. God, why wouldn't _he_ back away?

Now Juliet was intrigued. She wanted to see what scenario he could concoct that would explain their proximity, _"Okay, really? What do you say that we're doing?" _Juliet asked hoping anxiety and not amusement sounded in her voice.

"_I call it…" _Shawn paused obviously devising an answer, _"very close talking."_

_Ah! I see,"_ Juliet nodded slightly as she spoke, her bottom lip brushing against his, which sent a bolt of electricity coursing through her, _"Do you have anything else to say?_

Shawn surprised her then, "_Mmmmm,"_ Shawn hummedobviously pretending to be thinking while he placed a light kiss on her top lip as he shook his head lightly,_ "No, I think I'm good for now."_

For a moment all the stress of the day lifted and she smiled genuinely before he stepped back.

He was retreating down the hall quickly as he bid her an all too formal, "Good night, detective." Suddenly a new stress overcame her. She took out her gun and began her stress exercise. Someday she'd give in, she'd have to or she'd break her gun.


End file.
